Glad You Weren't Late
by Jane Redbird
Summary: What would happen if Amy remembered The Doctor just a little bit earlier? Set during Big Bang. 11/Amy ooc


**A/N: My FIRST Doctor Who fic! It's not very good… But I have a thing for the Doctor and Amy. =) This is what I wish would happen if Amy remembered everything just a little sooner. This was inspired by Taylor Swifts Speak Now.**

It's only 15 minutes I get married. I'm going to get married. In fifteen minutes. My mom's running around like crazy, doing completely useless things like cleaning a room that nobody's going to come into. I'm still slightly in shock. I'm getting married.

Everything's completely perfect. My dress is completely new, my shoes are old, my hair clip is borrowed, and my necklace is blue. I have everything that's needed for a wedding. _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue._ Though, at the same time, I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Like something's wrong_._ Other than the fact that I didn't think I was ready.

I go to the mirror, to check myself one more time. I'm fine, not one hair's out of place. But something wet is running down my cheek… I'm crying.

_Why am I crying? _

I whip away the tear and look down. On the top of the dresser, right next to my hand, is a little blue book. On the top is a note that says, '_This is an early marriage present. I hope it helps you.' _ What is that supposed to mean? I look at the little blue book again, and something snaps in my mind.

"Doctor."

Oh, god, how did I forget The Doctor? The _Doctor_! With the floppy hair, the suspenders, the blabbering, and that _bowtie!_

As I thought that, wind started to blow, and I heard that amazing noise. The next thing I knew that giant, small, old, and new, box was there. Right in front of me. I ran to the door of the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Doctor, I remember you! Come out here!" I yelled as I banged on the door. Then, the door opened and out stepped The Doctor, in a black suite with a white undershirt, a white scarf, and a black top hat. It was old fashioned, yet, relatively recent.

"Well, hello there, Pond! Nice to see you again!" He said, with a huge smile plastered on his face. I just stared at him. _He's back_ I thought. His smile…. That amazing smile….

"Doctor, I'm so sorry! I forgot you! I… I didn't mean to! I'm sorry…" I said. I couldn't help but feel guilty, which was very odd for me. Guilt isn't one of my most felt emotions.

"Amy," he said, "It wasn't your fault, you know. It was my choice. I was completely erased from all of time and space. I didn't expect you to remember. Sure, I hoped you would. But the fact is, you _did_ remember. You were my only hope, and you brought me back. That was brilliant, Pond!"

At the end of his small speech, I threw my arms around him. He was hesitant for a second but soon wrapped his arms around me. When we pulled away, he gently pressed his lips to my forehead. Like he always did. With a tender sweetness that any human would be incapable of.

"Now, I believe you have a wedding to attend," he smiled. The smile looked a bit forced, though…

And at the moment I realized _I wasn't ready. I didn't want to marry Rory._ But I couldn't drop out. Not now… Rory didn't deserve that. He had given me all his love, I couldn't just walk away. At least… not without an excuse… And a good one.

Nobody's pov.

The Doctor headed into the church five minutes before Amy. Rory's eyes grew wide when he saw him. The Doctor took a seat in the front row, while Rory gaped at him. The Doctor threw him a forced smile, and Rory finally stopped staring. He wasn't looking forward to this. Because the truth was, he had loved the bride-to-be since she saved that star whale. That was when he first began to love her, and he hadn't stopped, and he never would .While he waited, The Doctor daydreamed. He thought of interrupting the wedding, saying that Amy didn't belong with Rory. That she belonged with him. Taking her in his arms and kissing those soft lips. Running off with her in his TARDIS, and keeping her forever. Never letting her go.

But that horrid song started to play. Someone whispered how beautiful they though the song sounded. He thought it sounded like a death-march. He turned around and watched Amy walk down the aisle on her dads arm. Her fiery, ginger hair falling in beautiful curls over her shoulders. By the time she reached Rory, The Doctors eyes were full of sadness.

He watched the service, the daydream playing in the back of his head, restarting every time it ended, like a CD on repeat. He saw the love in Rory's eyes, the happiness of Amy's parents, and he saw Amy's eyes. They didn't seem to be holding any emotion. The Doctor watched her, saving her every feature to his memory, knowing this might be the last time he saw her.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister said. There's a silence. _This is my last chance. My only chance_. The Doctor thought. Then he made his decision.

He stood up very slowly, his hands shaking, which was very out of character. All eyes were on him. And all the eyes looked horrified, but he was just looking at Amy.

"I have no right to say this. I'm not the kind of man to barge in and interrupted a white-veil occasion. But, Amy, you're not the kind of girl to marry the wrong man. Amelia Pond, the name from a fairytale, the girl who waited," Amy looked nearly ready to cry, "I don't want you to marry Rory. Please, Rory, forgive me. I think I've sort of fallen in love with you, Amy Pond. I wouldn't be saying this, but you know I literally have forever, and that's a long time to hold my peace. I'm good, but I'm not sure if I could pull that off."

It was dead silent in the room. Everyone was staring at The Doctor, and Amy had tears in her eyes, but didn't say anything. She just stared at him, unbelievingly. Just when The Doctor had lost all hope, and was about to turn around and walk out, she ran to him and smashed her lips to his. He didn't know what to do at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but not long enough. When they pulled away to breath they just stared at each other, not saying a word. Both of their eyes were full of love.

Then the doctor pulled away and looked at Rory. He looked hurt, but that didn't stop him from speaking.

"I guess I saw this coming. I had always been second to you. But I'm happy for you two. But, Doctor," he said. The doctor looked up at him wandering what was going to come next. "You better take care of her." He said and smiled. The Doctor smiled back.

"Now wait just one minute! You just declared your love for my daughter, I'd like to know who you are!" said Amy's father. The Doctor looked up at him.

"Of, course you want to know who I am! Any respectable parent would. And I can tell you are very respectable. Well, let me answer your question with a question. Do you remember Amy's old imaginary friend?" said The Doctor in a rush.

"Yes, I remember her old friend. It took us quite some time to get rid of him," Amy blushed.

"Yes, well, that me. The Doctor. The mad man with a blue box."

Then Amy chirped in. "So take that, all of you here who thought I was crazy!" The Doctor smiled at her. Everyone gaped at them, not believing what they had just heard.

"It's true." Rory said. "Now that that's all cleared up, it seems like there won't be a marriage today… sorry to waste your time everybody." There were groans heard from all over the room. People began to get up and head to the door.

"But wait! What's the point of wasting a perfectly good reception party even if there wasn't a wedding? We've got the food, and the music, and everything! We might as well use it." Amy cried. The Doctor looked down at her.

"Wonderful idea, Pond!" he smiled. Everyone started to file to the door that led to the room holding the reception.

As soon as the music started the doctor pulled Amy onto the dance floor, and started dancing like crazy. Literally crazy! His arms were flying everywhere and he looked like an oversized, goofy kid! Amy was laughing at him, while dancing in front of him, "That is embarrassing!" she cried, while laughing.

After they were finished dancing, The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and they ran to the TARDIS together. Once they were in there, he turned to her with soft eyes.

"I love you, Amy." He said and pulled her into a tender kiss. When they pulled away, Amy said "I love you, too." The doctor smiled.

"So, where to next? Anywhere in all of time and space, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Oh, no! We're not going anywhere yet! I have a bone to pick with you!" she sounded teasingly angry.

"What?" he asked, wondering what he did this time?

"You were almost late for my wedding!" she smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm very sorry, it won't ever happen again," he whispered in her ear.

"I guess its okay." She replied, pulling away.

"Great! So how about Rio?"

"Yes! Finally, somewhere I really want to go!" Amy replied. "Oh, and Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you weren't late this time."

**A/N: Well, there you go. I re-read it and found out that it really stinks. But I'm going to post it anyway. Bye!**


End file.
